


see you when you see me

by PersephoneHemingway



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Love Confessions, One Shot, Past Character Death, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneHemingway/pseuds/PersephoneHemingway
Summary: Kakashi's at the memorial stone again, and you can talk to ghosts.





	see you when you see me

**Author's Note:**

> i had a cute little headcanon and i was in a mood, okay?

You spotted the shock of silver hair. The copy-nin was at the memorial stone again.

You floated across the cemetery in your pretty white dress and slipped down on the bench beside him. You breathed. You broke the silence.

"My father told me I wasn't allowed to talk to you." 

"My father.." 

"No! Not like that... I wasn't supposed to talk to anyone."

"What changed?"

"He died."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't be. We still see each other sometimes."

"I don't understand."

"I can talk to ghosts."

"Ah, it's you then. The lady of rumor."

"I- yes. Me."

Of course he would've heard of you by now. It was all over the village that _the lady who speaks to ghosts_ was back in the graveyard.

"It's a gift that the women in my family share."

Kakashi made a noise indicating he was listening, although he kept staring straight ahead.

"My father told me not to interfere with the ghosts and their grievers. He said it wasn't our business.  
See, my mother was killed by a man here. He would come to the grave of his lover and beg her forgiveness daily. He'd beaten her to death. My mother told the man his lover's ghost was restless and just wanted him to leave her alone. He was furious that my mother would step in—he screamed that my mother was a liar, that she didn't understand their relationship, that he loved his lover, and that of course she'd want him there calling to visit her. But my mother insisted for him to leave; his lover's ghost was distraught, she'd asked for my mother's help, but then started yelling for her to leave them be, that she didn't want him to hurt my mother like he did to her, but it was too late. He was scorned, his pride was insulted. How dare a woman accuse him of doing something he did to his lover out of love? She was tending to the graves early the next morning when he came and stabbed her to death. I was four."

Kakashi turned to you then. He felt for you. He would've said he was sorry to hear that, but sorry never brought anyone back. You kept on.

"My mother stayed with me, raised me. As a ghost, I mean. She was always there for me if I called. She tried to talk to my father through me, but he'd never listen to what I said. He was too hurt. I cried to her and told her I didn't know what to do. I saw so many people mourning but I couldn't help, I couldn't pass along the messages of their loved ones to ease their grief.  
She told me it was alright, that all I had to do was listen.   
I did what I could, tried to do more, but my father kept a close eye on me.   
The ghosts knew me.  
I always listened.  
I kept notes.  
When my father died, my mother was finally able to speak to him again.  
He apologized. Told me I'd been so patient. Told me to do right by my mother when he couldn't, and let the ghosts speak.  
This was months ago. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to come to you. I was afraid. I've wanted to talk to you for so long, I didn't want to mess it up."

Kakashi tipped his head, wondering why speaking to him would be different than the rest for you.

You gave a short nervous laugh. 

"My mother's been telling me to talk to you for ages... but it was your friend who finally convinced me. Rin."

Kakashi's eye jumped wide.

"She doesn't want to see you lonely anymore. And I don't like seeing you lonely either."

He leaned in a little closer.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I figure it's only fair. I'm quite sure I know more about you than anyone else still living. Might as well tell you something about me."

You picked at your fingers.

"I've seen you here since you were little. Your father would always sit next to you, you know. Sometimes when it was windy he'd run his fingers through your hair... Oh—I'm sorry, I usually ask first, some people don't want to hear..."

"No, please... go on."

A small smile.

"He usually looked _so_ sad, but sometimes you'd be doing well and he'd smile. He never said anything. Sometimes he'd be eating fruit. I don't know where he got it from."

You could see his mouth move under his mask into the smallest of smiles, his eye lost in the fog of nostalgia.

You started to tell him about himself.

"You're here to see Obito and Rin every day, when you don't have a mission. I've overheard you have a reputation for being late. You feel so guilty. Rin likes to hold your hand. She's always here to listen, and she gives such good advice. If only I could've passed it on..."

You waited for him to refocus in the present.

"I can from now on, if you'd like."

He nodded weakly, still listening with his fraught expression.

"One time two mist nins floated in—Haku and Za- Zabu?" You pulled a thin journal from your pocket and flipped through a bit. "Zabuza. They stood by you as you told Obito and Rin about them. Haku brushed Rin's hair."

Your fingers absently flipped through pages.

"The Yondaime Hokage would come for you sometimes. He was so glad to hear you'd been 'stuck with Naruto' as he said. He knew his son was in good hands."

Kakashi was nearly in tears.

"What is it you want from me?"

"I'm not expecting anything from you, if that's what you mean. But I'd like to talk to you more, if that's alright."

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath.

"See, I- I'm afraid I've fallen in love with you..."

Your eyes shyly flicked over to him.

"I know you don't really know me, but I know you.  
You're a good man, Kakashi-kun, even if you don't believe it. I see how you talk to your ghosts about your friends and teammates. You have such a good heart. You do."

He was speechless.

"I've always wanted to know you, to be someone you cared about too.."

"I don't- I don't deserve you." His emotion was breaking through in his voice.

"Oh silly, I've never met someone more deserving of love than you."

Your eyes crinkled up and his defenses were undone.

You were so sweet, with a heart so open and pure Kakashi just wanted to climb inside it and be forgiven. But he feared you'd break if he touched you. He didn't want to ruin you.

You could see all these thoughts storming inside him, through his one open eye. You could _see_ him.

"I won't change my mind. So you know where to find me."

You moved to stand up from the little stone bench, but Kakashi touched the inside of your wrist before you could leave.

"Thank you," He looked so honest, so... _vulnerable_.

Your lips curved up along with a light blush.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"I'll be here."

&

The next morning, Kakashi showed up with two bowls of miso soup. You chatted over steamy spoonfuls until an irritated ninja came to pull him away.

You made sesame balls with red bean paste the day after. You fed them to each other.

He took you to a cozy little ramen stand next, and you dragged him out for ice cream in return.

He told you he'd be out on a mission over the next week or so, in case you worried. You kissed his forehead and told him to be safe. You promised to keep his ghosts company.

When he came back battered but alive you prepared him a beautiful dinner, then he walked the cemetery with you as you checked on any of the night’s lingering ghosts.

You told him you saw his father sitting on his headstone smiling.

When you'd turned back to Kakashi, his mask was down and he was kissing you. And all the ghosts were calm.

 

&

 

"There was one thing I've always wondered about, though—Obito was never there. Ghosts don't have to come when they're called, but Rin said she hasn't seen him either. I don't think he's dead, Kakashi-kun."


End file.
